


My Dear Brother

by noobytommo



Series: Forbidden Love Story [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Incest, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Sibling Incest, brothers incest, gay incest, jack hemmings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobytommo/pseuds/noobytommo
Summary: An AU in which Luke Hemmings moved in with his brother Jack for college.The deed was done and both brothers broke the law of nature. The floodgates were opened and there was no turning back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> The events and actions done on this story are a work of fiction meaning they're fabricated they don't reflect the persons in real life. This is a FANFICTION.
> 
> Also the plot involves sibling incest and you might find it gross. If that's the case leave or else proceed with caution.  
> Please enjoy!

It all started when Jack came home to their shared apartment, all drunk and wobbly. Instead of him going to his bed, he collapsed on top of Luke who was in the middle of his sleep. He groaned and tried to push the other man but he was far more heavier. “Get off you prick!” Luke struggled to push his brother away and finally felt relief when the man began to stir. However when he saw him pulling his shoes and shirt off and instead of leaving, Luke groaned. He hugged the younger tight using his brother as a pillow. “Jack.” He warned. “Get out, go into your bed!” He protested but his brother just curled up more to him. “Just for tonight Lukeypoops.” When he figured out that he wasn’t leaving anytime soon, Luke shook his head and decided to let it go and get his sleep.

  
The next morning, Luke found the other side of the bed empty, but he was glad that his brother was gone. Jack had his own job and Luke was still in college taking up music. The brother’s living together just started recently. A few weeks ago after getting accepted, Luke left home and moved in with his brother to study in Sydney. It had been awkward at first as they weren’t really the close type of siblings growing up, but being on the same room all the time gave them the chance to get to know each other and the younger was happy to see more of the hidden sides about his brother. Things such as his caring side that none of his family knew. He thought Ben was the kindest, but Jack had also been taking care of him despite doing it in a subtle way. It was one time when Luke got home drenched in rain, Jack was quick to wrap a towel around him and he nagged like their mom, telling him how stupid he was to not bring an umbrella knowing the shitty weather ahead to which Luke answered ‘Don’t worry about it.’ That was the first and the other time was when Luke caught flu and had to skip his class. He was surprised to see Jack around only to find out that his brother took a leave from work to take care of him. Sure wasn't the type to the expressive in words but Luke appreciated the loving actions.It made him wonder what changed. For all the years they spent with their family, Jack never treated him like that. Often times he made fun of him, teasing him and all that and now that they’re alone together Jack was different.

 

The next time it happened was on the third day. He was in a middle of dreaming something when he felt strong arms wrapped around him until he found himself pressed against his brother’s chest. Jack had his eyes closed and he must’ve walked in the dark to join him in bed. Luke found it weird, and yet endearing how fond he and his brother had become. “Jack why are you in here?” He mumbled on his chest, but the other was asleep, or pretended to be and ignored him. It had been happening since then, Jack would join him, hold him all night and then gone the next day like nothing happened. Also all those nights, caused a change on him. He started to crave more of his brother. Like he was suddenly too eager to cuddle with Jack and sometimes the older would be watching a TV and Luke will nuzzled on his side which the older would gladly wrap his arm around him. He even sat on his lap one time and all Jack did was smile saying ‘You’re such a baby Luke.’ No words were said about what they have but Luke was sure it was more than innocent and brotherly. He knew that his brother was sporting a boner whenever they held, and he felt it one time when they were hugging together. It poked on his thigh. The other one was when he sat on his lap and all he could think of was how hard Jack hadfelt. Luke thought it was the end of it, and that it was all a coincidence, but he was wrong.

 

“I’m going to the shower.” Jack said one morning and he went towards the bathroom like he said. Luke had no classes that day and without anything better to do, he decided to take a nap on the couch. From the other side of the room he heard the water going off and soon Jack went out with nothing but the towel wrapped around his waist. His body glistened with the water, and Luke noticed how his body was more defined these days. Luke found himself lingering on his brother’s body despite it being wrong, he just couldn’t. “What are you looking at?” He quickly tore his eyes from his brother but too late because he was already caught. Jack approached him with an unreadable expression and before he could ask what was happening the older took Luke’s hand then guided it around around his hard cock. “I see the way you were looking brother, you want this.” He gulped because Jack was a huge! He was thick and long unlike him and it only took him a few pumps before he felt it throb and harden. “Help yourself little brother.” He encouraged him to do more and once he did, Luke sat down properly and unwrapped the towel from his brother’s waist. He licked his lips in preparation, then he leaned down taking the tip on his mouth. The salty taste of his precum was nice, and he saw that more of it oozed and Luke had to lick it all. “Can I suck you Jack?” The other just smirked then wrapped his hands around his head to urge him to do so in which Luke willingly complied. He took him to his mouth, and sucked him deeper. Jack moaned and pushed his wet hair up and with every movement of Luke's tongue he saw his brother's body vibrate. Memorizing his shape, every corner, every edges of his brother, and the slit. He used his tongue to trace the veins along the shaft while his left hand played with the balls. The other caressed on his thighs loving the texture of the soft hair there. “Mmm..Luke, you’re so good.” Jack murmured. Luke bobbed his head faster and the older threw his head up in pleasure. When his brother groaned around the cock, it sent him sweet vibrations that made his body fluster. The older responded by moving his hips, shoving his cock in and out of his mouth. He increased his pace and the younger opened his mouth loosely so Jack could slide himself easier. He grabbed a fistful of his hair, to keep him in place and to release some of his growing frustration. Luke loved it, loved how rough Jack could be. “Mmm.. take it.. I’m so close.” He whispered. Luke then began to pump his own cock that was painfully hard on his pants. He bobbed his head faster matching the other’s thrusts and as Jack became louder he knew he was getting to the edge. “Luke.. fuck. I’m gonna cum!” He groaned loud and spurted out his warm thick load inside his brother’s mouth just in time for Luke to cum too, releasing his load in his hands. He was hesitant at first but then he gulped and swallowed Jack’s release, loving the taste of his brother.

 

The deed was done and both brothers broke the law of nature. The floodgates were opened and there was no turning back. Days passed by and the two were getting more intimate. Sometimes, Jack would would go and hug Luke from behind and press a few kisses on his neck to get him started, and the older would press his hard cock on his thigh, rubbing and dry humping him. It was almost automatic, how Luke would be fast on his knees, and do the routine he had been doing for the last few days. Suck the contents out of his brother. It was naughty and fun for both of them until it started to cause some problems.

 

One time, their brother Ben came for a visit. Luke was naked on his bed, and Jack was in front of the counter with nothing but his boxers. They had finished another blowjob session and Luke was currently giggling, the taste of his brother still on his lips. It was a loud knock that made both jump. “Shit. Shit.” Jack began to panic so did Luke, who was quickly on his feet trying to put his a pair of jeans and his shirt. Jack did the same, then another loud knock. “Guys open up! I know you’re in there!” Ben shouted from outside. “Coming!” Luke ran for the door and opened it up for their unwanted visitor. They managed to get themselves dressed at least in front of their eldest brother. Jack tried to appear confident and approached Ben with a smile. “Nice to see you brother.” Luke sighed in relief and rolled his eyes. Ben and Jack had some sort of closeness that Luke was never a part of. “Come in.” The youngest invited, and Ben offered a smiled then ruffled his blonde hair. “Have you been taking care of our princess? He looks like a fat sheep.” Luke glared to his brother and blushed from embarrassment and Jack just laughed on the side. “Yeah, I’m a good brother.” He said then they all went back in, the eldest sat on the sofa where he and Jack both came a few minutes ago. Luke tried to brush those thoughts and focused on his brother who was carrying a suitcase. “You look like you're going on a vacatiom.” He said. “Well I am, I’m spending the week here, I missed both of you, and my apartment gets lonely, you know.” Luke rolled his eyes, suddenly pissed at the idea of having Ben around because it meant the he and Jack won't have the privacy they had. “You don't look happy.” Ben pointed out. “I’m sorry I am, but I guess I’m just used living with Jack alone.” Ben laughed at that. “You guys are getting closer now, did he bring a lot of girls to fuck? I feel sorry for you little brother. Jack loves pussy too-” The rest of his words came muffled as Jack threw a pillow on him. “Stop telling lies about me.” He said and the other stopped and retaliated by throwing the pillow back to him. Luke just sighed and left the two.

 

On the fourth day since Ben’s visit, Luke found himself frustrated. Ben took over everything he and Jack had, they hanged out more. They spent time with each other all the time and the youngest had always been alone. He missed his time with Jack. They used to share almost everything. They slept together at night had breakfast together, did shower together and all of that gone because of Ben. He loved him, his eldest brother but then again it's a different kind of thing.

 

“Lucas, why don't you join us here, we're making some barbecues.” Ben smiled as he approached the youngest. “You know Jack and I had been thinking that we should move in together instead, I mean we know that you’ve always wanted some freedom so there you go.. I can give you money, and you can get your own place. How does that sound?” Luke got quiet all of a sudden. So Jack agreed? He looked at him and when the other looked away apologetically Luke was in tears. “I gotta go..” He said walking away as fast and slamming the door and he went towards the elevator. He wanted to go out maybe get drunk because no he didn't want to leave Jack but fuck him for just throwing him away like that. The elevator was about to close when an arm stopped it and soon he was enveloped in a hug by his own brother. “Leave me alone Jack.” He muttered still in tears. “I’m sorry..” He whispered. “How could you agree on that? How could you?!” Jack shook his head. “It's for your own good Luke, I want the best for you. You're my brother, I care for you.” Luke laughed darkly at that. “Except you're not just a brother to me Jack..” The older cupped his face looking at the other with a serious expression. “What do you mean?” He asked. “I love you! I fucking love you Jack! I hate how everything in my being is so attached to you and ever since I saw that sweet side of you I can't help it. My heart beats fast when you hold me and I can't get you out of my mind and I-” Whatever he was about to say was cut when the other pulled him for a kiss. It was hard and desperate. Jack pulled his brother by the waist and pressed him against the metal wall while the younger wrapped his arms around his neck. The kiss lasted longer and it was so close to being heated if not for current place they were in. “You talk too much baby brother.” Jack whispered. “I love you too you prick.” Luke sobbed in relief and collapsed on his brother's chest. All his emotions were out and the other engulfed him in a tight hug. “So what do we do now?” Luke asked him. “Now we find a way to get rid of Ben.” Luke chuckled at that and the other with a mischievous smile. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please leave a kudo, or comment below.~


End file.
